


Welcome To The Age Of Opportunity

by Lothiriel84



Series: Heaven For Everyone [2]
Category: The Devil Gets All The Best Tunes - Pearse/Ferguson, The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Gen, The Beast of Albion Part One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Between the devil and the deep blue sea.





	

Miss Promogrew was back where she – he – belonged, which was simultaneously incredibly frustrating, and so very boring. True, she’d managed to free the Beast – the poor thing had been asleep for centuries, it was about time someone let it stretch its wings and wreak havoc all over the land – but that was about it. Azazeal had tried to talk some sense into her – his – pretty little head when he’d come to them begging for help, but as it turned out Lord Greg’s Achilles heels was the very man he wanted to destroy in the first place.

(It was such a pity that he had no power over that fellow, but he wasn’t going to risk a repeat of John Foster Junior this time around.)

Still, he got to keep ‘Griselda’ for eternity, and he supposed there was enough potential for fun in that to make up for the disappointment. They were going to play merry hell, the two of them – quite literally, as a matter of fact.


End file.
